The Beginning
by cjfed95
Summary: This story is the beginning of Sam and Leah's relationship through high school, from when she started high school and met Sam to when she left. It's what happens before What the Hell?
1. Jerk

**I was getting stuck on my other story What the Hell so I decided I needed inspiration and that is why I am writing what happened when Sam and Leah first got together.**

**The Beginning **

**Jerk**

**Leah POV**

Okay so first day of high school and I have nothing to wear! How is this possible, I had it all planned out. Oh right Emily had borrowed the outfit I was going to wear (without asking again), but it doesn't matter what I'm wearing. I just want to get through the day being invisible. I was never one for being popular unlike my cousin, I had a few good friends and that's all I need. And it's not like I was meeting anyone knew, it was the reservation school with only barley three hundred people in it. So I just threw on some jeans and a cute shirt. I ran down stairs and my mom was getting ready for work while my dad and Seth (my brother) talked about sports, I love sports, playing them and watching them. I was a total tom-boy.

I made a bowl of cereal and joined in on the conversation. My mom drove my brother to school and my dad went to work. I still had a little while before school starts, but since I had to walk and Kim wanted to meet up before school started. I began to walk; it was only a mile away so it took like twenty minutes. When I got there I couldn't find Kim anywhere; she must be running late again. The school looked really big so I wanted to wait till Kim got here so we can find our classes together. I walked around outside and found a tree with a lot of shade, the sun was actually out today. I pulled out my book and started to read. I read for a few minutes when all of a sudden my light was being blocked by something. I looked up and saw Sam and Paul standing there, Sam and I use to be close but when he went to high school he cared more about girl friends than just friends, so we stopped talking. I heard rumors that they were jerks and went from girl to girl, so I pretty much didn't want to talk to them. I wouldn't mind talking to Sam but I didn't like Paul because he treats all his girlfriends like dirt and I hated guys like that.

"Wow Leah, you're looking good!" Paul said sounding surprised. I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't let me. "So Leah you want to go out with me sometimes?" he asked walking closer to me. Sam looked upset about something.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you paid me." I said standing up and shoving my book into my bag. Paul stood over me, putting his hands on the tree behind me on either side so I couldn't leave.

"Come on Leah, just one little date and maybe breakfast."

"You're a pig." I said trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Paul, that's enough." Sam said coming to my rescue. A crowd was forming around us, so much for staying invisible.

"I'm just messing with her. She's not even hot." Paul said backing up.

"Then why waste your time?" I said shoving past him

"I don't need you; I get hundreds of girls easy." Paul was getting mad because everyone was hearing him get turned down by a _freshman_.

"Well they would have to be." I couldn't help myself and it's probably true. Any girl that would sleep with him must be easy. I could have sworn I saw Sam smile, but it was so fast I wasn't sure. "Now if you would excuse me I have to get to class." I saw Kim standing outside the crowd trying to figure out what's going on.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked getting excited.

"I don't know, just high school drama. Let's get to class." I said pulling her towards the building.

"But I want to see what happened."

"Some guys were being jerks." She accepted this and let me drag her to class. It turns out we had no classes together. But I had my first three classes with Sam and one with Paul. I had a couple with Jared, which I was happy about, Jared and I were really close. We were neighbors since we were born.

I was so thankful when we had lunch after third period. I quickly found Kim and we got our food and grabbed and empty table in the back.

"I completely hat all my classes and aren't there supposed to be like really hot guys in high school?"

"Only on T.V. and at least you didn't have the schools biggest jerk trying to flirt with you all day." Before Kim could respond Jared walked over and she got distracted.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No not at all. This is my friend Kim. Kim this is Jared." He smiled at him and she blushed. OMG she had a crush on Jared! They would make such a cute couple! Kim was really sweat but she got shy around people she didn't know. Maybe high school wasn't going to be that bad.

**Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue this story?**


	2. Tutoring

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Tutoring**

**Leah's POV**

Lunch went by really fast but I was not looking forward to the rest of the day. I had four classes left and Sam was in all of them. I tried to ignore him, but he kept on staring at me and was making it really hard. I wished we could just go back to how it was in middle school but I hated the people he hung out with and everyone said Sam was the same way. It was weird to because he looked so different, he was always cute but now. He was really hot. But I don't care how hot he is if he's an ass.

"So Lee how do you like all your classes?" Jared asked.

"There okay. I have a lot of classes with Sam." I wanted to see if they were still friends, they had been like brothers when we were younger. Jared really helped Sam when his dad left.

"Yeah he mentioned that."

"When did you talk to him?"

"Just now in the hall way. He told me about Paul this morning. Sorry about that by the way, he's normally pretty cool, but he can make an ass of himself." I got really happy when Jared said Sam talked about me, so at least he noticed me. No Leah, stop this. You are not that girl that chases after every hot guy you see. Your better than that.

I decided to stick to a safe subject. "Yeah well Paul seemed like he normally acts like that."

"You didn't tell me you were involved in what happened earlier." Kim said. It was the first thing she had said in front of Jared.

"It's nothing; Paul was just giving me a hard time." Before Kim could respond someone sat down across from me; she was really pretty. I was confused why she would sit here.

"So you're Leah Clearwater, the way everyone talked about you I would expect you to be actually pretty."

"Well thanks, but at least you know my name. I have no idea who you are." She looked angry because I insulted her popularity. She reminded me of my cousin; they had to tear other people down to make themselves feel better. So she really didn't upset me, I was used to it.

"Just stay away from my boyfriend and we won't have a problem."

"Since I don't even know who your boyfriend is I might have a problem with that." I was starting to get pissed now.

"You know who he is, Sam Uley."

"Well than you defiantly have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Sam was starting to look better and better. He was hot and it would piss this skank off. We also use to be best friends so I already knew a lot about him. She got up and shot one last glare at me and walked off.

"God, what did you do to piss her off?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Lee? She's threatened by you." Jared said.

"Apparently I haven't because there is nothing threatening about me. Any way I have to go run to my locker real fast, I'll be right back." I got up and dumped my tray, trying to give Jared and Kim sometime since I defiantly knew Kim had a huge crush on him. I got to my locker and opened it switching out random books that I wouldn't need. I stifled a scream when I closed my locker and saw a tall figure standing over me. I hadn't seen or heard him approach.

"So how are you liking high school?" Sam asked me. I was shocked that he was talking to me and I wasn't sure if I should walk away because of his girlfriend, I didn't want to cause trouble for him. But I was his friend first and we were just talking.

"Uh, it's good." I didn't know what else to say.

"That's good. You look different Lee."

"Well people change in a year."

"Sorry about that. I've been busy."

"Yeah I know, I met your girlfriend, she seems nice."

"Yeah she's something." He sounded amused.

"Well I better get back." I said looking into his eyes for the first time; they were really dark, but they were so deep I could get lost in them. I looked away really fast, the last thing I needed was to get caught in all the drama of high school, all I wanted to do was get through high school and move away from La Push. Sam stepped closer not letting me leave. He was tall, about five-eight and was pretty toned. It took all my self control to keep my eyes on his face.

"Why do you have to rush off?" his breath made me feel dizzy.

"Lunch is almost over and my friend is waiting for me." I said trying to brush past him, but he wouldn't let me go that easily.

"Come on Lee, I thought _we _were friends. Why don't you hang out with me." his lips were inches away from mine. I backed up and ran into the lockers.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're an ass!" I said slapping him.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"She's not as hot as you."

"I'm flattered." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "When did you become such a jerk?"

"I thought you were cool. What happened to you?"

"If that's your definition of cool I'd rather not be." I said this time successfully shoving past him. "And next time you want to talk to me don't."  
When I got back to the cafeteria Jared wasn't there and Kim was talking to a few girls in cheerleading outfits, this couldn't be good.

"Hey Leah, these girls were saying that tryouts for cheerleading start Wednesday. I was thinking we should join. You always have been good at cheerleading."

"No I'm good at gymnastics, not cheering."

"Oh it's the same thing, just more funner." Wow this might be interesting.

"Well we will think about it and maybe we'll see you there. Kim can I talk to you for a sec."

"Yeah okay." She said getting up. "I'll see you guys later." We walked outside. "So what's up?"

"Sam tried to kiss me."

"He what?! You mean the Sam Uley whose girlfriend pretty much threatened you not to go near him?"

"Yeah, that Sam."

"Well God, this is going to get really interesting."

"I know and I have all my classes with him."

"What class do you have next?"

"Advanced Algebra 2."

"Isn't that like a junior class? You're a freshman!"

"Yeah well I'm good at math."

"All your classes are advanced, you're practically a junior."

"Oh whatever." I saw the principle walking down the hall; he stopped in front of me.

"Hello Mr. Richardson." I had known him since I was five.

"Leah if you don't mind can I talk to you in my office, don't worry you're not in trouble."

"Yeah okay, I'll see you after class Kim." I followed Mr. Richardson to his office.

"So Leah I know that you are very good at math considering you are in a junior class as a freshman."

"Yes sir." I wondered where this was going.

"I was wondering if you had thought about tutoring." I defiantly hadn't, but who knows it might be fun and it would look great on my college resume.

"I never thought about it but it sounds like a good idea."

"Well good because I have a person in mind that could really use your help." He walked out of his office and called a person in. the one person I never wanted to see again.

"This is Sam Uley, he needs a little help in math and I was thinking you could meet with him once a week and help him." His voice was saying that we were finished here and that he didn't want any arguing. "You can go now." We both left.

"So you're my new tutor?" Sam asked me stopping in front of me.

"Since when do you need a tutor in math?" Sam was always really good at math.

"I don't know I guess I have other things on my mind." He said trying to see down my shirt.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." I said taking a step back. "If we are going to do this then we need to lay some ground rules. First off stop trying to see down my shirt. We meet every Tuesday at five for about an hour. We discus nothing but school work and you do not lay a hand on me." I said before walking off. God this day couldn't get any worse.

**Review!!!!! **


	3. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**The Breakup **

**Leah POV**

The rest of the day I avoided Sam successfully and Jared gave Kim and me a ride home, so the day didn't totally suck. Of course Kim still can barley talk in front of Jared and he mostly just talked to me but it was okay. When I got home I did my homework and made dinner. My brother came home and we hung out for a little while, he started telling me about the football team he was going to tryouts for and how they have camps every day after school to help.

"Yeah and you remember your friend Sam Uley, he is one of the coaches. He helped me a lot; he's the coolest coach ever! He is really good at football and is fun to hang out with." I was shocked, I know Sam always liked football and kids but since he changed so much I assumed that changed to. I smiled at remembering when we use to play football together; we use to have so much fun.

"That's great Seth, I'm glad you had fun!"

"Thanks Leah, are you and Sam still friends?"

"I don't know, I haven't really talked to him much." I didn't want to tell Seth that the person he thought was so cool was actually an ass.  
"Really, he was asking about you today."

"What'd he say?" I don't know why I wanted to know but I did.

"Just wanted to know if you still played sports and stuff like that." That was odd, I don't know what I was expecting Seth to say but it wasn't that. The rest of the night went by really slowly because I was wondering why Sam had asked about me. Not that I care, well that's what I kept telling myself. I mean why should I care? I fell asleep thinking about Sam and dreaming about him. About his smile and when we use to hang out, when he would laugh.

My alarm woke me up the next morning, bright and early. I couldn't believe that I just had a dream about Sam asking me to the homecoming dance. I never thought I would think about Sam like that, we had always been _just _friends, nothing more. And now I was dreaming about being with him. I looked at the calendar and cussed. I had forgotten when I told Sam that I would tutor him on Tuesday that today would be Tuesday. I hope he'll forget or just blow it off, like I'm expecting him to do. I walked to my closet; I looked through it multiple times and couldn't find anything. Then I realized I was actually looking for something cute to wear. I grabbed a random T-shirt and jeans and through them on. I ran a brush through my hair and put a little make up on. I don't know why but I wanted to look good for Sam, I had to stop this. I had never cared about looking good and now I see Sam once and I'm putting make up on. I walked down stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal, no one was downstairs yet. That was weird, I looked at the clock and realized that I had spent so long getting ready; I had five minutes to run to school. I began to power walk to school; I was going to be so late! I heard a car slow down beside me and I looked over. Of course it was Sam.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked rolling down his window; following me slowly.

"I'm good." I said not looking at him.

"Come on Leah you're going to be late to school."

"Why do you even care?"

"It would make me look bad if my tutor was late to school." Of course it's always about him. I just walked even faster, but I really didn't want to be late to school. I walked around the car and got in. he just grinned at me. "Shut up!" I snapped not looking at him. We drove in silence the rest of the way. The whole time he kept glancing at me like he wanted to say something. When we got to school I got out before he could say anything. Kim ran over to me looking really shocked.

"How did you not tell me Sam was giving you a ride to school? You should have seen his girlfriends face, she was beyond pissed. Are you guys like secretly dating?"

"I was running late, Sam saw me and gave me a ride, that's it. Nothing going on." I hated how Kim was letting herself be dragged into all this drama. I hated drama. "Let's just get to class before we're late of Sam giving me a ride was for nothing.

"Okay, fine don't tell me. I'll find out eventually." She was relentless. I just sighed and we ran off to class. I got there right before the bell rang. The rest of the day was full of gossip and people asking me questions, I was starting to hate high school. I thought it would be better than middle school, I thought the people would be more mature, but I was mistaken. The day went really slow and I was so happy when the last bell rang dismissing us. I walked out of the building and it was pouring, I didn't really care though I just kept walking.

"Hey Leah!" I heard Sam call after me. He ran to catch up with me, but I didn't stop until he grabbed my arm. "Do you want a ride, it's kind of raining."

"Really I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Come on I'm going to your place anyway and if I drive I'll beat you there and then I'll have to wait, so might as well give you a ride." It made scene and it was raining pretty hard.

"Fine." I said stubbornly walking over to his car and getting in. It was a lot faster than driving. When we got home we ran in the house and we were dripping wet. "I'll go get some towels." I brought them back and Sam had taken his shirt off, he was really muscular. I gasped when I saw him, he was perfect. "Here" I said handing him the towel, trying to get my cool back. "I'm going to change real fast, I'll be back." I grabbed my bag and ran to my room and got a tank top and shorts and changed. When I came out of my room I almost ran into Sam. "You know you should probably put your shirt on."

"Why am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked pushing me against the wall and leaning against me. I took a deep breath trying to concentrate on his face.

"No but my dad had a gun and he is very over protective." I pushed him off me and walked back into my room.

"You look hot Leah what happened?" I couldn't help but blush, but I really didn't want him to see so I ducked my head letting my hair cover my face.

"Your breaking one of the conditions." I said simply.

"And witch one would that be?"

"You're talking about something other than school work."

"Well I'm stating an educational fact." He was so annoying.

"Well whatever you're doing stop. Now get out your math." He grumbled and pulled out his book. He pulled a paper from his book and handed it to me. It was his homework and it was done.

"These are all correct. I thought you needed help in math."

Nope, now can we talk?"

"What, no! Please tell me you are not purposely failing just to look cool." He could be such an idiot some times.

"No I just don't feel like turning my work in. So do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Well I'm not going to tutor you anymore if you don't turn your work in."

"Fine I'll turn it in. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just trying to catch up with you."

"Not much has changed for me in a year." Unlike him, he has a girlfriend and is a complete ass.

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"No, I do not have a boyfriend." Why did he even want to know?

"Do you want one?"

"No I don't. Especially not with someone who has a girlfriend." I snapped.

"Fine, I was just checking. By the way my mom misses when you use to come over."

"I miss her to." Sam's mom and I have always been close; we had a lot in common and could talk about anything.

"You should come over for dinner sometime." I looked over at him and he reminded me of the Sam I use to love to hang out with.

"That sounds like fun."

"Good." He said, he smiled at me, the smile I loved.

"So what do we do now since you don't need a tutor?"

"We can get the rest of our homework done and maybe just hang out afterwards."

"Okay." We finished our homework in silence.

"Sam, can I ask you a question."

"Sure."  
"Why are you such an ass?" he looked taken aback but then he started laughing and I joined in. It took us a while to calm down. "But I am serious, why do you act like you're such a jerk." I said after we stopped laughing.

"What makes you think I'm acting?"

"Cause I know you and you are anything but a jerk."

"Well maybe I changed."

"I don't believe you have. I think you just hide behind your stupidity and toughness because you're afraid if anyone actually new the real you they wouldn't like you. But you're wrong; you're an amazing guy and who people would love to hang out with if you showed people who you were."

"You just think you're so smart don't you."

"I do." I said teasingly. He tackled me on my bed and started tickling me. We were both laughing hysterically. I was yelling at him to stop, but the truth is I was enjoying myself. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. I heard someone clear there throat, Sam and I stopped laughing and straightened up. My mom was standing in the doorway staring at us like she wasn't sure what she walked in on.

"What's going on in here?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh... Nothing Mrs. Clearwater, I was just leaving." Sam said standing up. I frowned a bit, I was having fun.

"Don't leave on my account, Sam. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No I can't, my mom doesn't like eating alone. It was nice seeing you again. And thanks Leah for everything. I guess I'll see you at school." I smiled at him and he left.

"I haven't seen Sam around here in a while. What's going on there?"

"Nothing." I said walking past her and going down stairs. Dad and Seth were already at the dining table.

"Harry, you'll never guess who was just here." My mom just refused to let this go. My dad just looked up at her questioningly. "Sam Uley."

"Really what was he doing here?" my dad didn't sound like he really cared, he was just humoring my mom.

"I don't know ask Leah, they were up in her room." That got my dad's attention.

"What was a guy doing in your room?" he sounded mad.

"It wasn't a guy, it was Sam and I'm tutoring him."

"Since when does he need tutoring? He's probably just using it to get close to you."

"Considering the principle asked."

"How is he already struggling it's the second day of school." That was a good question and I didn't have an answer for it.

"Dad I'm just torturing him, don't worry." The rest of dinner went pretty well, Seth talked the whole time about all his new friends and football. I excused myself early and went to my room. I fell on my bed thinking about the day, more like when Sam was over. I didn't realize how much I missed him till I had him back in my life. Maybe high school wouldn't totally suck. Sam and I could be friends again, _just _friends. The last part might be easier said than done. But as long as he had a girlfriend I didn't have anything to worry about.

I walked to school today, leaving before Sam would drive by so it didn't cause him any problems with his girlfriend. When I got to school there was a huge crowd around one of the outside tables. I walked in the opposite direction and found Kim.

"Hey I thought you would be over there trying to figure out what's going on." I teased Kim.

"The drama has already gotten old." She says looking up from her book. I knew she would get tired of it really fast. At first it seemed exciting but now it was monotonous. Some girls were walking past us and I heard them talking.

"I can't believe Sam would just break up with her like that. They have been dating for a whole two months." Sam broke up with his girlfriends? I wonder what happened. It would explain the crowd though; she was probably trying to get people to feel sorry for her. Just then Sam walked over to Kim and me.

"Hey what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You tell me, someone said you broke up with your girlfriend."

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"I like someone else and you told me to stop being an ass. So I broke up with her because it wasn't fair for her."

"I told you to stop being an ass and you break up with your girlfriend? That makes sense."

"People do crazy things when there in love."

"So you're in love now? To who?" he was being ridicules and stubborn.

"I think you know who." He said, walking away and winking at me. Kim was just staring at me open mouthed. I just made a lot of enemies without even knowing it.

**Review!**


	4. Cheerleading

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

**Cheerleading**

**Leah's POV**

"So what are you going to do?" Kim continued to question me about Sam.

"I'm going to do nothing."

"What?! He left his girlfriend for you!"

"SHHH!! The last thing I need are ridicules rumors going around."

"There not rumors if there true." She said this time whispering.

"Then this would be a rumor. Sam is just messing around."

"Then why you, he could 'mess around' with any girl in this school. Why you if he doesn't like you?"

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't swoon every time I see him. It makes it like a challenge or something. I don't know he wants what he can't have."

"And he can't have you?" she said, not believing me.

"No he cannot. He is an ass. I wouldn't date him if he was the last person on earth."

"So you're telling me that if Sam came up to you right now and asked you to homecoming you would say no." I flashed back to my dream, I did want him to, but I had too much pride.

"Yes."

"What? You would say yes?"

"No, yes I would say no!"

"So you would say no?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah you would say yes or yeah you would say no?" she was doing this on purpose now.

"If Sam asked me to homecoming I would say no!"

"Really?" I heard a male voice behind me and recognized it instantly. I turned bright red.

"Oh, hey Sam. We didn't see you." Kim stuttered.

"Obviously." he sounded so arrogant. "So you wouldn't go out with me Lee?"

"Not if you begged." I said trying to hold on to some of my pride.

"That's a shame because I was going to ask if you wanted to go to homecoming with me." my will almost crumpled.

"Save your breath." I said trying to be strong. I walked away before I could do anything stupid. Kim chased after me.

"Om my gosh! I can't believe you just did that!"  
"Did what? I told you I would say no."

"Yeah but I didn't actually think you would!"

"Relax Kim, it's no big deal."  
"Are you still going to tutor him?"

"Yeah, I told the principle I would."

"But won't it be awkward."

"No, he really doesn't like me; he's just trying to push my buttons. And if I stop tutoring him he wins."

"So this is all just a game."

"For him, pretty much." I said with some bitterness in my voice.

"Oh honey, do you actually like him?"

"No! Of course not! Now I have to get to class, I'll see you at lunch." I walked off before she could try and say anything. The rest of the day was quiet, Sam didn't talk to me and Kim just talked about cheerleading. She got me to agree to try out with her but I said I would go after her, so I'll probably just sneak out while she's up. Lunch ended to fast and the next few classes were even faster. The last bell rang and I walked outside. It was raining again. I hated it here, as soon as I could get out I would. I heard someone call my name and I turned around. Of course it was Sam.

"What do you want now Sam?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning but I really need your help." Normally I would dismiss him, but he looked desperate.

"With what?"

"I'm failing Geometry and I won't be able to make the football team if I have any lower than a C." of course, this was his big crisis.

"Good." I began to walk away.

"How is that good?"

"Because you should learn your lesson, you blow off your classes and you get kicked off the team."

"Lee, please. I need your help." He sounded so desperate, I felt bad for him.

"Fine! Will you stop annoying me now?"

"Sure whatever you want! Thanks Lee! So when do you want to get started." We had already walked to my house.

"There's no time like the present." He smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped.

"Okay well let's get to work." We headed up to my room. We both sat on my bed and pulled out our books.

"Leah, I lied."

"About what?" I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about.

"I'm not just failing one class, I'm failing like 6."

"What?!?! You're failing all but one class! It's the third day of school, how do you do that?!"

"Lee, calm down, I just didn't feel like doing anything."

"Okay so let me get this straight, it's the third day of school, your failing all but one class and you lied to me about it. Is that is?"

"The only reason I lied to you was because I figured you wouldn't want to tutor me if you knew how many classes I'm failing."

"I shouldn't tutor you, you lied to me!" he looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes. "But I will because I'm too nice for my own good." He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks you, Leah. I owe you."

"Whatever, okay what class are you doing the worst in?"

"I think math or maybe Spanish, well I'm pretty bad in English to, oh and there's World History. But I have a test in Biology and mythology."

"Okay-- wait your failing mythology! That's like the easiest class; we were raised on stories of our ancestors. It isn't even real mythology; it's a bunch of stories."

"I don't get it and my mom doesn't really know the stories; my dad left before he told me any." There was an awkward.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. I think I need the most help in Biology." He said stiffly. I know he didn't like talking about his dad. He left when Sam was four; just old enough to remember him, but too young to have a father figure. Sam became the man of the house and took care of his mother. I always admired him for that.

"What is the class you're actually passing?" I asked trying to change the subject and I was curious.

"Gym." He was always good at sports.

"Of course." We both started laughing; there was no tension any more. We worked pretty hard for about an hour, my parents were not going to be home for dinner so Sam and I went down stairs to heat some frozen food up. We just talked the rest of the time; Sam got done with his homework faster than I did.

"It's a miracle how fast you're learning. I don't even have to say anything." I said sarcastically.

"You're just that good." He teased back.

"Sam why do you insist I tutor you when you don't need it. You're smarter than all the kids at that school and yet you let yourself fail." I said getting serious.

"Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to hang out with you." He said teasing again, but part of him sounded serious.

"You're failing all your classes just to hang out with me?" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well it was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"You could have just said hi."

"Really it was that simple? Well I'll try that next time. So can I still come over after school and hang out. Maybe I can even tutor you since I am the smartest kid at that school." He was never going to let me live that down. I should really think before I speak.

"Whatever you say." We ate and talked, just like the old days. The only thing that was missing was Jared.

"So I heard you were trying out for cheerleading."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I know all the cheerleaders."

"Of course you do." He threw me a grin, I loved when he smiled. "So are you trying out?"

"Kim wants me to so probably."

"Do you want to?"

"I guess, it would look good on my college."

"Lee stop thinking about college and what your friends want. Do you want to be a cheerleader?"

"Yeah I guess it might be fun."

"You are too selfless for your own good. Is your cousin still bossing you around and taking all your stuff without asking."

"Emily's really nice. You just have to meet her."

"I'll pass, the way she treats you she seems like a bitch."

"And you treat me so much better." I was kind of joking but kind of serious at the same time.

"Okay I know sometime I can be an ass but you know I'm just joking." I smiled at him, until then I hadn't known he was joking. And for some reason it made me really happy that he had been.

Sam joined the three of us for lunch the next day. It was tryouts for cheerleading so I didn't get to hang out with Sam, but Jared was. It made me happy that we were all hanging out again. Tryouts went slowly, barely any one at this school had talent, Kim and I were so on the team. Then the head cheerleader came in, it was Sam's girlfriend, or more like ex now and the rumors around the school were saying that it was my fault. I slowly moved away from Kim so that she still had a chance to get on the team. She looked at me confused and then saw Sam's ex and nodded.

"Well look who it is, Leah Clearwater wants to be a cheerleader." She said coming over to me.

"You know I still don't know your name."

"You won't need to since I'd die before you became a part of this team."

"Well it's the rules that you have to give everyone a chance to tryout."

"Fine you want to try out? Give me a back-flip-standing-back-tuck-front-hand-spring-toe-touch." **(A/N- I'm not sure if that is possible, sorry if it's not.) **

"Can you give me something challenging?" I got of the bleachers and walked to the middle of the floor. I did the routine flawlessly. They were all looking at me shocked. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"Your flip was messy." She was looking for an excuse.

"Give it a rest Rachel. Leah you defiantly made the team! That was incredible!" Sarah gushed. Now I remembered who she was. Rachel Black, she had changed so much. At least Sarah was still nice. Kim made the team to; we got our uniforms and went to the beach to meet up with Sam and Jared. We saw them and ran to them. When they saw us they could tell we made it. I ran to Sam and he wrapped me in a tight hug. Kim and Jared stood there awkwardly, but I didn't care what they were thinking or how we looked. It felt incredible having Sam's arms wrapped around me.


	5. Life is Full of Firsts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

**Life is Full of Firsts**

**Leah's POV**

Sam and I haven't had a chance to tutor since before I made the cheerleading team because we both have been so busy, him with football and me with cheerleading and studying. I missed him, not that I would admit that to anyone, but I did enjoy spending time with him, when he would drive me to school or when we would study after school, it was just nice being next to him. _Stop Leah_ I told myself I wasn't going to let myself fall for him.

My alarm went off for the fifth time, reminding me to get up. I looked at the clock, sighing and got up; at this rate I would be late for school. I got up and ran a comb through my hair, throwing on a tank top and jogging pants. I brushed my teeth as fast as I could, grabbing my books I ran out the door. I looked at my watch; I was going to be late for school. I didn't even bother running; I was already going to be late. I was half way there when I heard a car slow down beside me. I glanced over to see Sam's car stopped beside me with the passenger door opened.

"Hey stranger." He said smiling at me as I climbed in.

"Hey, thanks for the ride. I woke up awfully late."

"No problem." It was quiet for a second, it looked like Sam wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should.

"Go ahead and say whatever you want to say." He flashed me a smile that could stop my heart.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you talk all proper?" I was not expecting him to say that, after all I didn't think I talked oddly. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"I don't know, I didn't realize I talked differently than anyone."

"You just use words people usually use slang for." He hesitated for a second and then continued. "I think it's cute." I blushed even more, it that was possible. He stopped the car and I finally looked up, we were at the border of the beach, on the other side of town from school!

"Where are we?!?!"

"The beach." He said to me like I was an idiot.

"I know we are at the beach but what are we doing here?!"

"Well I figured you were already going to be late so might as well skip." He said nonchalantly. I was having trouble breathing, I had never ditched school before, I rarely even got sick. "Lee relax, it's no big deal. The school won't even notice."

"There are only 300 kids in our school, if that many. How would people not notice!?"

"I just thought you would want to have a little fun. It's the beginning of the year; we don't get that much homework yet." He said trying to calm me down. It only worked a little. He got out and walked around his car, opening my door and offering me his hand. I couldn't help but smile at him. He held on to my hand as we walked down the beach. I remembered this placed; it was where Sam and I 'got married'.

"Do you remember this?" he asked, pointing to the tree. We had carved our initials on it when we were younger.

"Yeah." I breathed out. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I touched the bark of the tree, remembering when life was simple. Just the three of us, now Sam is Mr. Popularity and the whole school is in his business. We walked along the beach, no longer holding hands, but I was close enough to him to feel his body heat and every now and then our arms would brush against one another's. I glanced at Sam and for the first time noticed what he was wearing: loose fitting jeans, a tight white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. It was simple but it looked amazing on him. I looked down at myself and noticed the paint-stained sweat pants, my favorite old ratty wind breaker and my faded blue tank top underneath. I hated the fact that he made me feel so self conscious but I was so worried about what I was wearing, compared to him I looked like a bum.

"You look beautiful." He said completely out of the blue. I looked down and blushed for the second time today and muttered a small 'thanks'. He may have made me feel self conscious but he also made me feel special, he didn't even have to say anything, just being around him made me feel special. He stopped and sat down, pulling me on the sand with him. It was one of those rare sunny days in La Push. We sat there looking at the sun. After about an hour he stood up and announced he was going to go swimming.

"Did you bring a bathing suit?" He just ignored my question as he began to strip down. I tried to concentrate on his face but my eyes kept slipping down to his toned stomach. By the time he was done he was standing in front of me in his boxers and I couldn't stop looking at him. He was perfect: tanned, toned, and just plain hot.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Neither did I." he pointed out. I don't think I'm a prude, but I just didn't feel comfortable stripping down to my under wear in front of a guy. "Just go in what you're wearing."

"But then I'll be wet all day."

"I have some clothes in my car you can borrow latter." I gave in and let him lead me into the ocean. He stopped when it was up to my chest.  
"The water feels really good." I said, I hadn't realized how hot it was until I got in the water.

"Yeah it does." He said letting his hand run up my arm, leaving goose bumps. He smiled at me before splashing water in my face, causing me to squeal like a little girl.

"Oh you are so going to get it." I said splashing water back at him. We spent twenty minutes just splashing water at each other, until I retreated back to dry land. He followed me and tackled me to the ground once I got on the sand. We rolled around, but he ended up on top, holding my hand above my head. I could feel every inch of him on me and it felt incredible. It was perfect, like a movie. I waited for him to lean in and kiss me, but he didn't, he just stared. After what seemed like half an hour he got up and walked to his car, mumbling something about getting me clothe. I couldn't help but feel rejected; he kissed every other girl in school, why couldn't he kiss me? He came back with one of his T-shirts.

"Sorry I don't have any pants." He said acting like nothing happened.

"Thanks, I'm just going to go into the forest to change." He nodded and I went fairly deep in to make sure no one could see me. I took off my clothes and put on his shirt so that I was only in my underwear and his shirt. It smelled just like him. I walked back to where he was sitting and just stared at me. I looked down thinking something was wrong, but I realized his shirt came down mid thigh; it might look a little suggestive. So I just sat down trying to pull the shirt down as much as possible, slightly embarrassed. I laid down letting the sun soak into my skin; I felt Sam laid down next to me.

"So do you still play the violin?"

"Yes, I'm first chair."

"I'll act like I know what that means." He joked. It felt good to joke with him again.

"It means I did the best on the music we played, so I got the best seat." I explained.

"Do you still draw?"

"A little, not as much as I used to, I don't really have time."

"You shouldn't waste your talent; you used to be so good." I just nodded and looked up at the sky.

*************************

I woke up and it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I felt someone's arm wrapped around me and looked over to see Sam, he was sleeping soundly. I looked around at the beach and saw that the sun was already down, we must have slept for a really long time, it was at least eight, my parents were going to kill me.

"Sam, wake up!" I said as I shook him.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"Sam we fell asleep. It's already dark!" Sam jumped up.

"Oh shit!"

"I know. I have to get home." I began to run back to the street, grabbing my clothes on the way, not bothering to change. We both jumped in his car and he drove faster than normally.

"I am going to be grounded!"

"Lee relax, what's the worst they can do?"

"Are you joking? They could ground me!" Sam started laughing and I wasn't quite sure why.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Have you seriously never been grounded?" he asked like it was the oddest thing in the world.

"No I haven't!" I said defensively.

"I'm not laughing at you, I just find the amazing." He said trying to back track.

"Well I find it amazing that you think it is acceptable to be grounded." I was starting to get peeved. "And another thing, you're lucky that I am your tutor because if you think that I use big words than you are an idiot, I just use correct grammar." Sam started cracking up laughing.

"I'm sorry; you're just so adorable when you're angry." He said in between laughs. "You need to relax, it's funner that way." I didn't know what to say, so I did what I do best.

"It's more fun, funner is not a word." I said correcting his grammar.

"See there you go again! It's not hurting anyone if I say funner, why must you correct it?"

"I don't know that's just what I do."

"Don't you say ya'll though?"

"It's how I was raised and I'm trying to break that habit."  
"Why, it's who you are." This was the closest thing to serious I had ever seen him get.

"Because it's not correct grammar."

"Neither is starting a sentence with because." He pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect." I said sarcastically.

"I don't know about that, I think you're pretty perfect." I looked up at him, our eyes locked and for the second time today I thought he was going to kiss me. But instead he just reached across me and opened my door. I hadn't realized we were outside of my house. "I'll see you tomorrow, we are going to have a lot of homework to make up and I might need my tutor." He said flashing his infamous smile, I wonder if he will ever be able to smile at me without my heart stuttering, I hoped not. I just nodded and got out of the car, grabbing my back pack, I was on cloud nine.

I got in the house and no one was around, so I slowly snuck up to my room, closing my door as quietly as possible.

"Where have you been?" my mom says from behind me. I jump and spin around; she's sitting on my bed with the phone in her hand.

"I was at the beach."

"With a guy?" I don't know why but I had a sudden erg to lie.

"No just by myself, I wanted a quiet place to do my homework."

"Really well considering the principle called and you didn't go to school today I'm surprised you have homework." Crap I should have known they would call. "And by how you're dressed I find it hard to believe you were by yourself." I looked down and realized I was still wearing Sam's shirt.

"Ummm…." I mean what else could I say?

"Who's the guy? Is it Sam?" My mom asked getting excited. I remember why I lied; my mom has been trying to get me to date since I turned fourteen and if the guy is hot and popular its all the more better.

"Mom!" I groaned, she was ruining my mood.

**Sam's POV**

Leah got out of my car and walked to her front door, looking back quickly before going inside. I couldn't stop smiling, she always made me smile even when she wasn't trying to; scratch that, especially when she wasn't trying to. I pulled up to my house and Paul and Jared were sitting outside on the porch. Once I pulled up they came out to the car and got in.

"Where were you today?" Jared asked.

"Yeah and why weren't we invited?" Paul was being his normal self centered self.

"I was hanging out at the beach."

"With some chick I take it?" Jared asked holding up Leah's shirt, shit, she forgot her clothes. She was going to have a hard time explaining that.

"Nice." Paul said holding his fist up. I just ignored him and grabbed her shirt. "So who was it? Was it Rachel?"

"No, it was no one you know." I said getting out of the car.

"If it was someone in La Push, we know her." Jared said butting in.

"Well find, you know her but I'm not telling you."

"Shit, it was Leah wasn't it?" Paul asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"You're always hanging out with her and stuff so I figured you would have to be screwing her. Otherwise why would you hang out with her? I mean she's hot and all but she's a bitch." I don't know what came over me but when he called her a bitch I snapped. I spun around punching him right in the nose.

"Holy shit man! What the hell?!" Paul stammered.

"Man I think it's broken, we need to get you to the hospital." Jared said looking at all the blood.

"You take him I gotta go." They took off in Paul's car with Jared driving. I didn't really have anything to do I just didn't want to take him. So I just walked into the house and sat on the couch. I was tempted to call Leah but I didn't want to get her in trouble. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was smart and beautiful, she was perfect. And when she was wearing my clothes, I don't think I was ever as turned on, she has amazing legs. _God what's wrong with me?_ I asked myself, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to scare her off. I sat on the couch not having anything to do; right now I would usually be with Leah. I heard the front door open and my mom walked into the living room with a frown on her face.

"So your principle called me again." She said getting right into it.

"I figured he would." I said staring at the T.V. but not really watching it.

"Sam! You can't keep skipping school!"  
"I'm still getting good grades why does it matter if I skip every now and then?!"

"Because you can get expelled for skipping."

"Fine it won't happen again." I said trying to get her off my back. "I just thought Leah could use a day of relaxing." I said the last part to myself, but apparently it was loud enough for her to hear.

"You what?! You talked Leah Clearwater into skipping school!"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I mumbled.

"Leah is a straight A student and her dad is going to kill her when he finds out."

"Well maybe that's the problem! Her dad's pushing her to hard; she doesn't even know how to have fun!" I hated how my mom always thought she knew best.

"What has gotten into you? Since when do you raise your voice to me?" my mom asked shocked, the only time I raised my voice to my mom was when I was super pissed and that rarely happened. I respected her too much; she raised me all by herself.

"I don't know, I just wanted to have fun."

"And why did you drag Leah with you?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"What's going on with you? You barely home anymore and when you are its like your head is someplace else." My mom said calming down and sitting next to me. I didn't respond, I just continued staring at the T.V. "You know what, I'm going to invite the Clearwaters over for dinner, it's the least I can do since my son dragged their daughter out of school." I wasn't sure if she was doing it to help because she knew that I had a crush (a crush didn't even seem like a strong enough word) on Leah or because she was doing it so Harry Clearwater could yell at me for talking her daughter into skipping school. My mom left the room and called the Clearwaters, she came back ten minutes later with a smile on her face. "We are having dinner tomorrow at seven so make sure you are here." I just nodded and went to my room, I couldn't wait till tutoring tomorrow, I never thought I would think that.

**Leah's POV**

I couldn't remember the last time I had that much fun. I knew I would be in so much trouble but it was worth it. I heard the front door open and my dad walked in, minutes later I heard his footsteps on the stairs. _Here it comes, _I thought _You can handle this. _I tried to relax taking deep breaths, but it didn't work. So I tried a new approach, I thought about Sam and what do you know it worked, by the time dad was in my room I was relaxed.

"I heard you had a fun day today." He says sitting on the edge of my bed. I didn't say anything, I just continued drawing. "I haven't seen you drawing in a long time."

"Sam inspired me to."

"That boy seems to have a lot of control over you."

"He does not have control over me!" I said defensively.

"What's going on with you princess?" my dad and I have always had an open relationship, but I never talked to him about guys, he would always get angry when my mom tried to push dating on me.

"I don't know daddy. I just wanted a break."

"So you had to skip school? When you want a break you go get some ice cream after school instead of coming straight home to do your homework, you don't just skip school all together."

"I know and I am sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good, and by the way the Uleys are coming over for dinner tomorrow." He says as he walks out of my room. I smiled to myself, I was afraid my dad would say I couldn't tutor Sam any more, but instead he invited him over for dinner.

*************************

The next day I walked to school, I didn't see Sam anywhere, but I wasn't too worried, we had all our classes together. I found Kim with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"So you weren't at school yesterday." Rebecca said causally.

"I know." I said trying not to dwell on the events of yesterday, Rachel already hated me.

"You know neither was Sam, isn't that weird?" Shit.

"It is weird."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were together."

"Well good thing you know better." I said, trying not to lie but also not to tell them the truth, a lie by omission

"Fine don't tell us, we'll find out eventually." Kim said, the whole time Rachel was glaring at me.

The first bell rang and I headed to class. I sat down in my assigned seat; Sam was in front of me. He smiled at me and turned around, it was like that all day, he would acknowledge my presence but nothing more. He talked to Jared all lunch while Kim talked to me. Now I was dreading this dinner thing, I didn't want to have to spend all night. The last bell rang dismissing us from school. I walked past Sam without saying anything.

"Lee wait." He called stopping me in the parking lot. "Where are you going?"

"Home." I said stiffly.

"Yeah, my cars over there." He said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Good for you." I said trying to walk off again.

"You're not really going to make me beg." He said smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he was acting bipolar.

"Nothing, now come on." I followed him reluctantly, figuring the only way I would get answers is if I went with him.

The whole ride was quiet; Sam just turned the radio on really loud so that we didn't have to talk. We made it all the way up to my room before I lost all my self control.

"Are you going to tell me why you are acting so cold to me."

"I'm not." He said simply.

"Whatever." I said getting frustrated.

"Lee, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed, I have a test coming up and I'm trying to concentrate." He said placing a hand on my arm sending a jolt of electricity down my arm.

"It's fine, well you should probably start studying then." I looked down at my books starting to do my work. I worked for thirty minutes without looking up until I felt Sam's eyes on me. I looked up when our eyes met I looked down embarrassed, blushing slightly. I tried to focus on my work but I was finding if really hard since I continued to feel his eyes on me. My hair fell in front of my face and I was about to reach and push it back behind my ear but Sam got there first. His hand rested on my cheek, it felt good to be touching him. I looked up and he leaned forward. I didn't know what he was doing until his lips touched mine. I was nervous at first because I had never kissed a guy before but after a second it all felt so natural. I just did what Sam said and went with the flow. I leaned into it and kissed him back. I wasn't sure what I was doing but he wasn't complaining so I assumed it wasn't that bad. I pulled away slightly because I didn't want him getting too into it, I wasn't really sure what was going on, he was acting all weird all day and then he all of a sudden kissed me.

"What took you so long?" I said smiling slightly at him. I went back to my homework, neither of us feeling the need to say anything. When we finished we silently put our books away, I was putting my books away really slowly, still feeling awkward about this whole situation.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Huh?" as soon as the question left my mouth I felt like an idiot. "I mean, yeah-yes. We-We are supposed to be heading over around 7." I was stumbling over my words like an idiot.

"Okay well I'll see you there." He says leaving the room. This was the strangest day.

I rummaged through my back pack until I found my cell phone. I called Emily immediately; I wanted to tell her everything.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, you will never guess what just happened!" I practically squealed.

"What you got an A on another paper." She said sarcastically.

"No, Sam Uley kissed me!!" She was quiet for a second before she bombarded me with questions.  
"OMG, when did this happen? Was it good? But most importantly, was he hot?"

"It just happened, and it was incredible. He is incredibly hot! You have no idea." I can't believe I was gushing; I always hated people like that.

"So he's hot….. I'm going to have to meet him."

"Uh yes I guess you will…" I said slowly, I didn't want her to, I was afraid Sam would think she was prettier, but what could I do, she wanted to meet him.

"Good, well I'm coming into town tomorrow, I'll see you then." She said hanging up. That wasn't really the reaction I was hoping to get so I called Kim.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Sam kissed me!"

"What?!" she screamed. "I'm coming over, I'll be there in 5." She said hanging up. Sure enough five minutes later she was knocking on my front door, this was the exact kind of reaction I was looking for. I opened the door and she ran up to my room without me. I followed shutting the door behind me.

"OhMyGod! So I thought you didn't like him!" she said smugly.

"Will you shut up?!"

"No I think I'm going to gloat a little more. You love Sam, You love Sam." She sang.

"I don't love him." I said blushing; I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Maybe not now, but you will." She said so sure of herself. "But any way, how was it? How did it happen? Is he a good kisser?"

"It was incredible, he's amazing. I'm not too sure about me, but he didn't pull away so I assume it wasn't that bad."

"You got your first kiss and it was from Sam Uley! So are you guys going out now because you know homecoming is coming up?"

"I don't know what's going on, we didn't talk much."

"Oh right." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, not like that, we just didn't talk, it was weird."

"Are you going to see him this weekend?"

"I'm going over to his house for dinner tonight."

"Well we better hurry and find you something cute to wear." She says getting up and going to my closet. I loved Kim as sister; she was always there for me.


	6. Life is Full of Firsts Continued

**Life is Full of Firsts Continued **

**Leah's POV**

After an hour of searching for through my closet we finally settled on a strapless, whit sun dress. It came down about mid thigh and Kim said I looked hot in it and it was comfortable so I was okay wearing it.

"Leah come on, we are about to leave." My dad shouted from down stairs.

"I better get going; I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, call me tonight." Kim said running down stairs after doing my hair and makeup. It was simple but it looked good. I looked at myself one last time before going down stairs and running out to the door, I was barely in the car before my dad was pulling out of the driveway.

"What's the rush?"

"Your dad's hungry." My mom replied laughing. We were in front of the Uley house in no time, knocking on the door. I was really nervous, but it was completely stupid, I had eaten dinner over here before.

"Sue, Harry." Becca said opening the door, "Oh and Seth, you're getting so big." She said hugging everyone. "And Leah, you look beautiful as always. I smiled and hugged her, I had missed coming over here. We walked into the small one story house, all of us sitting in the living room. I looked around anxiously for Sam without looking suspicious but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Sam, the Clearwater's are here." Becca yelled down the hallway. "I'm sorry; I don't know where that boy has wondered off to. He's constantly getting into trouble." My dad seemed to agree and was not too happy about how relaxed Becca was about this situation. I heard a door open and Sam walked down the hallway, wearing a button down shirt and jeans.

"You didn't need to yell." He said walking into the living room; he stopped when he saw me. "Hey." He said standing there awkwardly.

"Hi." I said back blushing slightly, which made him smile. My dad cleared his throat getting my attention.

"Well let's get started." He said, Becca smiled and led everyone to the dining room. Sam walked in front of his mother and pulled out her chair. I smiled at this; I loved his relationship with his mom. He looked like he was going to pull out my chair, but my dad beat him to it, which he never does. Sam didn't look offended; he just sat down next to me. The food was already on the table and we served ourselves. I was about to start eating when Sam grabbed my hand, I looked at him and he just smiled, him being left handed worked out really well. We could hold hands without being obvious about it. The dinner was awkward, our parents were talking about what to do with us about skipping, but my dad was the only one that actually wanted something done, the rest were relaxed. But every time one of them would say something about grounding and I would tense up, Sam would squeeze my hand, trying to comfort me. It actually really helped, just holding hands with him helped.

"Why don't the kids go outside and play." My mom said and all the adults agreed. Sam let go of my hand and immediately it felt cold without his warmth. I frowned a little but got up and headed outside with Seth right behind us. As soon as we got outside Sam grabbed my hand again and I instantly felt better.

"Hey, you guys wanna play football?" Seth asked not noticing our entwined hands.  
"Yeah, sure, there's a football in the garage." Sam told my brother. I was about to go help him look but Sam gently tugged me back with our entwined hands. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you." He said leading me to the edge of the forest. "About earlier-"

"It's fine if you want to act like nothing happened." I said cutting him off not wanting him to reject me.

"I don't, do you?" it was the first time I've ever seen him uncertain of himself.

"I liked it." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think what they would sound like.

"Me too." He said chuckling.

"So what does that make us?" I asked, not wanting to assume anything.

"I guess that makes you my girlfriend." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

He locked his eyes with mine, letting me know what he was about to do. He leaned in cupping my face with one hand, the other was on my waist; pulling me closer to him. He brought his lips to mine. It started as an innocent kiss but I wanted more, I tangled my hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against my lips begging for entrance, which I was more than happy to give. Everywhere he touched tingled, it felt amazing touching him. Someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart. My dad stood on the porch glaring at us. Sam quickly moved away from me and I stood there shocked, not quite sure what to do.

"Leah, we're leaving." My dad said stiffly. I nodded and walked to the car but before I got in I looked at Sam, he smiled slightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Get in the car Leah." My dad snapped. I quickly got in, not taking my eyes off Sam. He seemed upset but didn't do anything. My dad sped off; I could tell he was angry, I had never seen him like this.

"Relax Harry." My mom tried but stopped when he glared at her. My dad was always the fun one and my mom was the strict one so it was weird to see my dad glaring. When we got home Seth rushed to his room and I tried to follow but my dad wouldn't have that.

"Leah, sit on the couch now!" he practically yelled. I sat on the couch quickly without a word and he sat on his chair, just staring, not saying anything.

"Harry, maybe we should talk about this first." My mom said.

"Talk about what? Nothing is going on."

"Harry, you saw them—" that was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"Yes and I never thought I'd see my daughter behave so poorly."

"Dad—"

"Don't even start Leah; you let some guy you barely know put his hands all over you." My dad was yelling at me.

"It's not some guy, it's Sam!" I said standing up and yelling back at him. "And his hands weren't all over me, we were kissing."

"Do not speak to me like that young lady. See this boy is a bad influence on you."

"Harry, stop. I've known Sam since he was born and not once have I ever heard him raise his voice to his mother, so you cannot blame all of this on him. He is a good boy and Becca and I strongly believe that Leah is a good influence on him."

"I don't care about him; I don't want my daughter acting how she has been." Okay so the arguing approach was not working.

"Daddy please, I really like Sam and he is good. I'm sorry about skipping school but it was not his fault."

"Baby, you're too young to date and he is older than you."

"I'm almost 15 and Sam is only a year older."

"But you're not 15 yet and until then I don't want you dating."

"So I have to wait a month until I can date Sam."

"Make it a year." He said suddenly realizing just how close my birthday was.

"I am not waiting until I'm 16!"

"Why not? If he really likes you he will wait."

"But _I _do not want to wait."

"Why are you pushing this?" he asked sounding exhausted, maybe I was wearing him down.

"Dad, I really like him and I want your approval. Sam is really sweet and considerate; he is nothing resembling how you think of him." I said gently.

"You deserve better." He whispered.

"Dad to you no guy will ever be good enough."

"That's because no guy ever will be." He was quiet for a while and I was getting even more anxious.

"But some will have to be good enough." I whispered, my dad sighed.

"I don't want you alone with that boy, only double dates or group things, guys only have one thing on their mind—"

"I know dad." I said rolling my eyes; I didn't want to get into this.  
"Okay, well I have some work to get done." I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart; you know I'm just looking out for you."

"I know dad and I appreciate it." He kissed my forehead and left. I jumped up grabbing my cell phone. I called Kim's number and barely had to wait before she was drilling me with questions.

"Kim calm down. One question at a time." I couldn't get the grin off my face.

"So are you to like together?"

"Yes we are." I squealed, which was odd for me.

"So have ya'll like kissed, like a real kiss."

"Yes and then my dad walked in."

"OMG! Are you serious? That totally sucks, what happened?"

"My dad freaked out. I'm not sure if Sam still wants any part of me after what happened."

"Well I guess we will find out tomorrow."

"I guess so, listen I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow." I quickly got in bed; curious about how tomorrow would go.

I woke up early and started trying to pick out something nice and was even thinking about make up. "Stop it Leah, you are not trying to impress anybody." I had to tell myself repeatedly, you're just going to school. I pulled on a T-Shirt and a pair of jeans with a lot of rips in them. I brushed my hair and tried to style it a bit but there wasn't much I could do. My cell rang; I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Hey I'm on my way into town."

"Really, that's great!"I was genuinely excited, she may be a pain sometimes but she's still family. I hung up with Em and headed down stairs, everyone was already there eating breakfast.

"Hey Leah, are you going to the bond fire tonight?" Seth asked me, practically jumping up and down with excitement. He had always been too young before to go to the bonfires, but this year our parents agreed he could go, only if I was there with him though.

"Yeah and Emily is driving in so she can go with us!" I said getting excited, I loved bonfires, they were so much fun. I made myself a bowl of cereal and brought it upstairs, now I had to find something to wear tonight. I put my music on and danced to it while I looked for something to wear and ate my breakfast. I looked for about ten minutes then I ran out of cereal. I turned around and saw Sam leaning in my doorway. I almost dropped the bowl I was holding, I hadn't heard him come in.

"Hey." He said smirking.

"Hi." I said putting my bowl down. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I figured."

"Shut up." I said turning around, looking through my closet again, I didn't want him to see me blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're cute when you dance." I smiled but didn't turn around.

"You should wear this." he suggested, I turned around and he was holding a skimpy little mid drift, he had a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so. That's my cousins, she must have left it."

"I like it."

"Well to bad, this is the last time you will see it because I'm giving it back to Emily today."

"Is she coming?"  
"Yes, I was thinking I would take her to the bond fire."

"Oh, well I was going to ask if you wanted to go."

"I would love to, do you mind if Em tags along?"

"I guess not." He sounded very uncertain.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just don't really wanna' spend a whole night with her."

"She's not that bad, really, I think you'll like her."

"I doubt that." I looked up at him, by this time Sam was standing right in front of me, and I was leaning against my closet door.

"Oh come on, you've never even met her. That can't be why you're upset." He groaned, resting his forehead on mine.

"Well I was kind of hoping this would be our first date and I could show off my girlfriend." He said smiling; I couldn't help but smile back.

"It still can be, Emily will probably find someone to dance with in the first five minutes."

"Let's hope." He whispered, leaning in and kissing me. I would have stayed like that all day if we hadn't of heard footsteps on the stairs. "I have really crappy timing." Sam said as he pulled away. I smiled and turned around so that whoever came in my room didn't see my flushed face. I went back to looking at clothes, still not sure what I should wear.

"Hello Sam." My dad said stiffly.

"Sir." It was odd to hear him say that and sound so nervous around my dad, they had always been close.

"I would appreciate it if you two weren't up in her room alone." My dad glared.

"Oh right, sorry sir."

"And knock off this whole sir business, its Harry." My dad smiled slightly, I let out a sigh of relief and so did Sam. My dad left the room.

"That went well." Sam said hugging me from the back.

"It did, now let's get downstairs before he changes his mind." I laughed, grabbing some clothes on the way. I changed in the hall bathroom while Sam waited in the living room watching football with Seth and my dad. I'm glad everything's normal. But my dad got over it way to fast, something had to be up. Turns out I grabbed my black tank top and my jean shorts.

"Dad, Sam and I were going to hang out for a little while. Then Ems coming into town and we were all going to go to the bond fire."

"Okay, have fun." He smiled. I paused, not really sure what to do. He never just lets me leave; it's always twenty questions and curfews. I decided I didn't want to stick around for him to regain his senses, I grabbed Sam's hand and we practically ran out of there.

"What's up with your dad?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." He grinned at me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I don't really have anything planned. We could just walk or go to the beach."

"The beach would be fun." I didn't really care where we went I just like being with him and holding his hand. I could feel the stares we were getting from everyone, either Sam didn't or he was good at ignoring it. He just kept on with our conversation. I loved how we could talk for hours about nothing but it was enough to distract me from anything.

"Is this weird?" I asked, not really sure what I was asking.

"What, holding hands?"

"I don't know." I really couldn't explain it.

"Just ignore everyone." So he did notice the stares.

"I don't know how you do it."

"I have to for football. If I focused on everyone staring at me while I played I would never be able to concentrate. You're going to have to learn for cheerleading."

"I can cheer in front of people because they're supposed to be watching us. I do not like how we are just walking down the street and everyone is watching us. it's like there waiting for us to do something stupid." He just laughed.

"And what would be stupid?"

"I don't know, like getting married right after high school or getting knocked up."

"Well we still have awhile before both of us graduate and as for the knocked up thing I'll at least wait until you're a junior."

"That is so not funny."

"Really than why am I laughing?"  
"You're laughing because you are-"

"An ass." He finished my sentence. We both laughed, finally making it to the beach. We found an empty patch and sat down, still holding hands. We just sat there for a while, talking, letting everyone get used to the idea of us together. It was six before we got home, Sam dropped me off saying he would meet me there. I sat on the couch; I only had to wait about five minutes before Emily pulled up.

"Hey!" she screamed when I ran out to her. We hugged for a second before Em pulled back. "Are you wearing that?" she asked.

"I was going to, is there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"Well it kind of makes you look fat. And I don't say this to hurt your feelings, I do it to protect you." She sounded genuine, I hadn't thought it made me look fat and Sam didn't say anything, but he was probably being nice. "Come on, I'll help you find something." We went to my room and changed. Emily ended up in the outfit I was originally wearing and I was in a T-shirt and another pair of jean shorts. Emily wanted us to wait until 7:30 to go because she wanted to be 'fashionably late'. I was a little upset because I wanted to see Sam but then again Emily was only in town for a day so I should be hanging out with her. By the time we got there the party was well on its way. The bond fire was huge and the music was loud.

"I'm going to find Sam." I told Emily, she nodded scouting out the dance floor. It took me ten minutes but I finally found him with Paul, Jared, and a very familiar girl who was practically throwing herself at him. Sam looked beyond uncomfortable. I quickly made my way over to them. I figures Emily would target my boyfriend. When Sam saw me he smiled and excused himself from the group.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you stood me up." He smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled back, he gently kissed me. "So I see you have met my cousin." I said gesturing towards Emily who had now moved on to Paul.

"I told you I would like her."

"You talked to her for like five minutes, there had to be _something _you liked about her."

"I liked her outfit, it looked familiar." He said smirking.

"I wonder where you saw it?" I played along.

"I think it was on this really hot brunet earlier." I blushed and looked down. He pulled me into a tight hug. "So why did you change?" he whispered in my ear causing a chill to run down my spine.

"I didn't like how it fit." I said, and that was a small part of it, a very small part that I didn't even realize until Emily pointed it out.

"Really, I think you looked hot."

"Really?" he was probably trying to be nice.  
"But I guess it is a good thing you changed." See I knew it "If you hadn't I would have more trouble keeping guys from checking you out."

"Excuse me?"

"Look around Leah, half the guys here are drooling over you and the other half hasn't seen you yet." My cheeks must have been scarlet.

"You are making that up."

"How can you not see how hot you are?" he asked sounding genuinely stumped. I just shrugged and leaned into him. "You hungry?" I nodded. "What do you want, they have hotdogs, hamburgers, and chips."

"I'll just have chips."

"Leah you have to eat more than that."

"I refuse to eat anything else."

"Why?"

"I'm a vegetarian." I was shocked he didn't know, the whole town made a huge deal since my dad made the best fish fry and now I refuse to eat it.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have been for eight months now."

"You learn something new every day. Let's go see if we can find some meatless food." I smiled, he was perfect. We got to the food table and Emily was there just staring at the food.

"Hey Em, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, do they have salads at these events."

"Uh no." Sam answered for me. Emily smiled brightly at him.

"So Leah when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Sam snorted when she did finger quotes around 'boyfriend'.

"You can meet him right now. Emily this is my boyfriend Sam, Sam this is my cousin Emily." I gestured back and forth in between them.

"Leah you know you don't have to pretend to have a boyfriend. And you really don't have to pay a guy." I wasn't sure how to respond.

"She's not faking it and she definitely is not paying me." Sam said wrapping his arms around my waist, I instinctively leaned in. "Now if you excuse us I want to go dance with my girlfriend."

The face Emily had on was priceless, a mix of surprise, anger, jealousy and a few other things. Sam dragged me on to the dance floor, neither of us caring that people could be watching us, just dancing.

**Review!!!**


	7. Enough Drama for a Life Time

**Enough Drama for a Life Time**

**Leah's POV**

Monday morning came before I knew it. I was up and getting ready for school. I don't think many people saw us together at the bonfire but everyone would find out today. I grabbed a white T-shirt and some jean shorts. No one was down stairs yet so I started making breakfast. I made enough pancakes for everyone in the house and then sat down to eat mine.

All of a sudden my eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who." A familiar voice said.

"Hmm. Could it possibly be Sam?" I teased.

"You might be right." He said removing his hands and taking a seat next to me. "Did you cook?" he asked.

"Yes I did." Sam made a face. "What, I'm a good cook!"

"I'm sure you are. I've just never tried your cooking before."

"There's a first for everything." I pushed my plate in front of him. He eyed it like he thought it would come alive and eat _him._ "I swear to God Sam if you don't eat this-" I started to threaten but he stopped me by picking up the fork and digging in. I watched him as he ate his first bite.

"It's not half bad Clearwater." He said after he finished.

"Really, so you don't want the rest?" I asked as I began to pull the plate away.

"I never said that." he held on to the plate. I smirked at him. "Fine you are an amazing cook." He said kissing my lips.

"EEWW!"I heard my little brother behind me.

"Grow up Seth." I teased. "And hurry up; we are going to be late for school." I quickly finished a new plate of food; considering Sam ate my original plate.

"You all ready to go?" Sam asked as Seth and I placed her plates in the sink. We nodded and headed out to the car. We didn't talk much on the short ride to Seth's school. Sam just held my hand as he drove. Today was the first day of school as a couple and I was completely nervous. It's bad enough I'm on the cheerleading team with his ex, but now the whole school is going to be talking about us.

"You okay?" Sam asked after Seth got out of the car.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a little bit nervous."

"About what?" he looked at me.

"People talking about us, I don't know."

"Since when do you care what people think?"

"I don't, I just don't want everyone talking about me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad people." He teased; we were now at the school.

"Don't be an ass." I said getting out of the car.

"You have such a big vocabulary; you would think you could think of another name for me." we met in the front of the car, I was glaring at him.

"Okay, how about idiot, cretin, ignoramus?"

"See it's a win-win situation. You sound smart and I don't know what you're calling me." he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He put his arm around my shoulder as we began to walk to the school. And of course the majority of the school was out on the lawn waiting for the first bell. Whispering started right as Sam put his arm around me and followed me all the way to our first class. The day was extremely uneventful, if you ignored the whispering, until lunch.

Sam and I sat down at our normal table with Kim and Jared. We talked like normally but the whispering was really annoying, I was not used to it like Sam and Jared seemed to be, even Kim. In a small town like La Push gossip is like gold, everyone loves it and can't get enough.

"Don't worry, they'll find something new to talk about by tomorrow." Sam whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him and tried to ignore them.

I was doing a pretty good job too, that is until Rachel decided to confront us.

"How could you do this to me?" she shouted as she stormed over to our lunch table, and of course all eyes in the cafeteria turned to us.

"Rachel don't make a scene." Sam said calmly.

"I'm not the one making a scene. You are by parading that tramp around!" she was defiantly trying to get everyone's attention.

"Rachel!" Sam snapped. He looked like he was about to stand up but I put my hand on his leg under the table and he calmed down.

"It's true, why else would you be dating her if you weren't screwing her!" I saw a couple people nod their heads and others had looks of realization pass across their faces. It was like they were trying to figure out what Sam was doing with me and this was the most logical response.

"Rachel, you don't know what you're talking about. Now quit trying to make a scene and go sit down." Sam glared at her. She turned and ran out of the cafeteria crying, like she had just seen a horrendous act.

"I'm sorry about that." Sam whispered.

"Everyone thinks you're with me because I'm easy?" I whispered back. It came out as a question but we both knew it was true.

"Lee it doesn't matter what they think. You and I both know why we are together and that's all that matters." I nodded my head but I still had to fight the tears.

"Come one let's get to class." Jared said standing up. I smiled gratefully at him.

"I really detest drama." I muttered. Sam just hugged me even closer as we walked out of the cafeteria.  
"Just remember tomorrow they will be talking about something different." I sighed, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Review!**


	8. Where Traditions Start

**Where Traditions Start**

**Leah's POV**

Finally after months of dating they found a new topic, apparently green was the new pink or something like that. It was November and Sam and I were closer than ever. We still study everyday but we both were able to finish our homework in under an hour so we had plenty of time to just hang out.

We weren't one of those couples who couldn't be in the same room and not touch; we didn't need to be like that. What we had wasn't infatuation, we felt close without needing to be close. I never wanted to be one of those girls who tossed the 'L word' around but I could defiantly see myself falling for him. He may not have been perfect in general but he was defiantly perfect for me.

The only one who still seemed upset with our relationship was my dad and that was only because he was so worried about my grades, which I am proud to announce have not slipped once. I was serious about Sam and me but I was even more serious about school. Even if I did love Sam the odds of us making it out of high school were slim, I was only a Sophomore I wasn't ready to choose who I was going to be with forever. But what I do in school now will affect my chances to get into a good college and Sam understood that so he helped.

Which brings me to the whole 'It's a Friday night and I'm home alone studying'. Sam was out at some football party that he tried to beg me into going but I didn't want to spend my night surrounded by drunken teenagers. But the worst part was it was Thanksgiving. My family and I celebrated last week because my dad has to go into the city; he was having heart problems again. So I was home alone on Thanksgiving, which also happened to be my birthday…

I can't believe he forgot! I slammed my books closed, not in the mood for studying. I slid my tennis shoes on, wanting to run of the anger.

I ended up at the tree Sam, Jared, and I used to hang out at. It still had the carving we had made when we were younger and Sam and I had our fake wedding. I slumped on the ground, very close to tears. I had been so excited about my birthday. Rachel had gone on and on about how Sam would shower her in gifts and affection on her birthdays and they would always do something special. I figured I didn't need to remind him because it's pretty hard to forget someone's birthday when it's on Thanksgiving, apparently I was wrong.

I slid down on the ground, regretting not telling Sam. Sure I would have been upset that I had to remind him, but we would be doing something instead of my sulking. I pulled out my phone, debating whether I should call him or not. I eventually put it away, even if he did leave the party to come be with me what would we do? The day was practically over.

I sat there, staring at the ocean for twenty minutes before I finally was calm enough to start walking back. But before I was back on the path I hear rustling in the bushes. I immediately froze, so I probably wasn't my beset idea to run through the forest by myself in the middle of the night. I slowly backed up; hoping not to draw attention to myself, but the noise was growing close. And finally it was on top of me.  
"Hey." Sam said, walking out of the forest.

"God Sam! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, but I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a complete jerk and I needed to see you."

"Well the first part of that sentence is true, but you could have called."

"I didn't think of that." he looked at me like I had just thought of the solution for world hunger.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Of course not, just a bit scatter brained." He said staring at me.

"Why are you staring?" I finally asked after a minute.

"You're really pretty." He said simply.

"You are most defiantly drunk." I said helping him sit down on a near log.

"Am not." He leaned down to kiss me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Come on, we are going home."

"Your place or mine?" I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but I choose to ignore it.

"Where's your car?" I looked around once we had reached the end of the path.

"I walked. I was told not to drive drunk."

"Well at least you have a little bit of common sense." I muttered. This birthday was just getting worse and worse.

I supported him a little so when he stumbled he wouldn't fall. The walk wasn't that terrible, he was sober enough to have a simple conversation.

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really counting."

"Guess."

"Just a few beers." I rolled my eyes; he must have had more than a few beers.

I brought him to my house, his mom would kill the both of us if I brought him home drunk. We struggled with the stairs but I eventually got him up them and into my room.

I pushed him to the bed and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wow Leah, you sure don't waste any time."

"Shut up, I don't want you to ruin this shirt by sleeping in it." I said simply, and that honestly had been my only motivation.

"Sure Lee." He said leaning forward, kissing me. It was like a normal kiss, but this time he seemed more urgent. He pulled me on top of him so that I was now laying on him, while he was lying on my bed, shirtless…

This was going in a bad direction. I quickly pulled back.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said as I quickly got up and ran out of the room. I wanted to continue to kiss him but I knew that would be very bad. So instead I made a bed on the couch and after an hour or so I drifted off to sleep.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up with the biggest head ache and in an unfamiliar bed…

I mean I recognized it, but I couldn't make sense of why I was in it and why I was shirtless.

I looked around for Leah but she was nowhere to be found.

This was strange.

I finally sat up, and as I did bits and pieces of last night came rushing to me. I really got messed up last night. And apparently Leah took care of me. I looked around Leah's room and in her bathroom for something to make me feel better, but instead I found something that made me feel worse. A calendar with yesterdays date circled and in big fat letters it read: **My 15****th**** Birthday!**

I can't believe I forgot. We had always joked that no one could remember her birthday because that time of year was always so busy, with it being near Thanksgiving that we had made her birthday permanently on Thanksgiving. When in actuality it was on the 25th. Which just so happened to be the actual date of Thanksgiving this year. So not only had I forgotten about her fake birthday, I had forgotten about her real birthday. I had to make it up to her.

I quickly snuck out of the house.

I walked back through the front door twenty minutes later, hoping Leah was still asleep. I tiptoed over to the couch, where she was still fast asleep.

I stuck a candle in the cupcake I had just bought and light it. This would hopefully make up for some of it. And I would spend the rest of the day making her feel like a princess.

"Happy Birthday Lee-Lee." I whispered into her ear. She slowly woke up with a smile on her face.

"Only a day late." She said before she kissed me.


End file.
